Crossover Truth or Dare
by Kagome Raya
Summary: Truth or dare with different animes and my crazy mind is nothing but bad news! Funny in my own special messed up way. Come and join the crazyness!
1. Chapter 1

Kami-sama I shouldn't be doing this but my mind won't leave me alone. Sometimes having an overactive imagination that comes up with ideas can have its up and downs, really. I can't work on anything else until I get this out the way, or at least posted so I can think straight, fat chance of that happening (blushes sheepish grin) heh, anyway, hope you like my mess up anime cross-over truth or dare story.

Disclaimer: I own all the anime seen in this story IF I had the money to keep the true owners away. (hugs Sesshomaru plush) Oh yeah the dares and truths are mine as well, if any look familiar that's because I thought of them first and since the author or authoress of the story asked nicely for them so don't bit my head off saying I stole it ok let's get started.

Chapter 1 Start the Torture

Talking ""

Thinking ''

out my pov 4321

in my pov 1234

1234

Ok I was bored like I don't know what. Sitting in the livingroom on my laptop staring at the screen at my park I was working on, I was playing Roller Coaster Tycoon. 'Hm so bored I- hey I wonder what's Naruto doing now?' I grinned lightly thinking about that kawaii blond, 'maybe I should call him. He better have his cellphone with him.' I grabbed my cellphone next to me, flipping it open, holding one down, and pressed it against my ear when I heard it ring. I close out the park then the game watching the screen go black before turning back to the desktop of a wide field with a lovely blue partly cloudy sky.

"**Yo moshi-moshi."**

"Yo sup Naruto." I chirped putting my laptop on stand-by.

"**Nothing much we just finished training and I'm off to Ichiraku."**

"Hey come see me. I'm bored."

"**Big deal, I'm hungry!"**

"I'll make you some ramen."

"**Nooooo I want Ichiraku's ramen. I haven't had it for like ever!"**

"Ask me if I care."

"**I don't have to, I know you do!"**

"Yeah good point." I grinned feeling better, but still.

"**OI you still there you haven't died on me, have you?"**

"Not a chance! Oh I got an idea," I grinned why didn't I think of it before. "Naruto I want you to get all the gennin and Kakashi,"

"**Huh naze?" **

"Because we are gonna have a party."

"**Really sweet! I'm gunna get everyone right now!"**

"What about ramen?" I said grinning

"**It'll be at the party, ne."**

"Yeah not to worry," I said grabbing my note pad and writing everyones names in a list form, "not to worry at all."

* * *

Ok everything was really I called my friends and they would be here soon with the others.

"You."

"Yeah me." I turned and stared at Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori standing in the middle of the livingroom looking at me.

"Hey guys glad you could make it."

"Hey we wouldn't miss this for nothing, yeah." The blond chirped plopping down on the couch. Kisame muttered something sitting down shifting his big sword.

"Oi Kisame put that over there out the way." I pointed at a corner he grunted lightly standing up again depositing in the corner I pointed at. Sasori looked around bored before next the blond, who was looking around happily. Itachi gazed at nothing still standing.

"Come on Itachi sit, nothing gonna happen while we're here, yeah." Itachi looked at me and said,

"You called my ototo, didn't you."

"Ano I- "

"TEME!" Well, well speak of the chibi devil. Itachi turned, I looked around him, Kisame stared over his shoulder, Deidara blinked twisting around, and Sasori looked. The rookie nine, Gai's team as well, stared at the S-class missing Nins in disbelief. Sasuke was glaring at Itachi Sharingan on, I guess Itachi couldn't help it, because I saw his lips curve up and he said,

"Konichiwa ototo." Sasuke snapped with a snarl he lunged at Itachi and I tackled him to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto yelled "Are you out of your mind bring them here don't you know they're after me?!"

"Yes I know," I said tighten my grip on Sasuke "but you can relax because they aren't gonna do anything while I'm here, right."

"Sure you can trust me, yeah."

"Whatever."

"Uh-huh."

"Hn."

"Ok right." I chirped jumping off Sasuke and gave him a glare. "Look here pretty boy, I'm not gunna have you jumping Itachi here wait until you're both back where you belong to try and beat the crap outta him got it." Sasuke growled yanking his arm out my grip.

"Whatever." He muttered, my eye twitched. Prick.

"Ok now that- wait Naruto where's Gaara Temari and Kankuro?"

"Uh I was supposed to call them too."

"Baka! Of course you were!"

"Oh gomen."

"Grrr ok not to worry just call them before I put you in the pit." Naruto eyes widen and he pulled his cellphone quickly dialing, it would be faster if he put them on speed dial that how I have all my numbers.

"What's the pit?" Lee asked looking cutely confused. Aww.

"It this dark place she puts anyone that gets on her nerves, makes her mad, did something stupid that get her in trouble, or places someone there for no reason at all and her own amusement." Naruto said tapping his foot on the floor, guess they wasn't answering.

"So when is this party starting?" Kiba asked

"Now." I chirped grabbing my notepad. "ok everyone a little truth or dare fun."

"Truth or dare?" everyone looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging.

"Yoshi, the first is truth for the Miss Accurate herself Tenten." Tenten walked out from between Neji and Lee to stand beside me. (A/n hey that rhymed heh) "is it true you aim to hit target?"

"Yes."

"Ok do you have problems when doing this?"

"No never."

"Yoshi then this shouldn't be to hard for you." I clapped my hands and a really big blue and black target board came down out the ceiling. "Yoshi Tenten this is your dare. You see the highlighted spots on the board ne." I was referring to the red circles scatted all around it, your eyes would immediately land on them as soon as you look. "All you have to do is not hit the circles, for if you do, I'll hit you with this." I held up a newspaper, a big one, rolled up together with rubber bands. Tenten eyed this warily. "oh yeah don't aim either because I'll know if you do. Easy ne."

"I guess." Tenten muttered, I grinned patting her lightly with the paper. I grabbed some kunai nearby and gave them to her.

"There now remember don't aim." Tenten nodded grabbing some kunai holding between her fingers and turned to the board.

4321

Tenten glanced at the paper then looked at the board. 'Ok I can do this easy.' She let her eyes go over the board unconsciously, and then with a flick of her arm she let them fly. Then . . .

WHACK!

"OW what the hell!" Tenten clutched her throbbing head. "What was that for!"

"You were aiming."

"Nani no I wasn't!"

"Yes you were look!" Tenten looked at the board and blinked before groaning, she was aiming. The kunai went around one of the circles completely in a row not one out of line.

"Try again and this time don't aim."

1234

I grinned I was watching Tenten when she was staring the board the first time. She rubbed her head grabbing somemore kunai turning to the board staring at it. Her eyes roamed over it again, and I smirked raising the paper. I saw her glance at me before throwing the kunai, two went in a line, and the other one hit one of the circles. Yes, she must pay.

WHACK!

"OW! Damnit do you have to hits so hard! That was harder than the last one!" she yelled.

"You had it coming not only did you hit the circle you aimed too."

"I- "

"Look!" She looked and growled I grinned this was so much fun.

"One more time, no hitting the circles and no aiming." She huffed rubbing her head grabbing more kunai, turning to the board, and stared. I smiled to myself reaching into my pocket my fingers brushed over the button I use to put the bakatachi in the pit. I putted out just as Tenten threw the kunai, I pushed the button.

4321

Tenten's mouth dropped is disbelief as circles, that wasn't there before, appeared and her kunai hit them.

"Hit the circles and that's a hit with the paper for each one."

"MATTE- "

WHACK! WHACK! WHA-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

1234

Tenten ran off and I ran after her grinning and laughing.

"Tenten get back here take your hits!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked.

4321

Everyone stood or was sitting is shock listening to Tenten screaming in the other room and the sounds of her being hit. Kiba looked at Naruto.

"Dude is this the Deanna you were always going about being the nicest girl you ever met?"

"Ano yeah that's her but she is nice I just don't know why she's acting like this. Oh matte I remember she said she was bored."

"And she does this for entertainment? Man this is gonna be troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. Naruto scratch the back of his head. Tenten came back whimpering, one of her buns was mess up the other was down, she was rubbing her shoulder, and her head. Deanna came bouncing in after her grinning happily, she pranced around Tenten, who fell on the couch between Neji and Lee, to the coffee table grabbing her notepad, turning to the others with a wicked smirk.

"Ok and my next vic- uh people is the Lovely Sakura and Ino."

1234

Sakura and Ino looked at each other before standing, leaving the safety of their teammates to be by me.

"Not to worry Ino all you have to do is answer a simple question." Ino looked relieved, "all you have to do is tell us, other than Sasuke don't deny it cause you know it's true, who do you have fantasies about?" Ino's face lit up like a red light and her mouth open some. I grinned again. "ano we're waiting." Ino muttered something so low even though I'm next to her I didn't hear. "Nani say that again louder." I was still holding the newspaper, it was coming loose I guess I hit Tenten pretty hard, and hit Ino up side the head with it making her yelp, "Gaara!" she clapped her hands over her mouth flushing a very vivid red. Everyones mouths dropped. I gaped at her the paper falling out my hand in shock, well I wasn't expecting that at all.

"What about me?" Everyone looked as Gaara walked into the room with Temari and Kankuro. Ino eep'ed looking somewhere else when Gaara's eyes landed on her.

"Nothing important," I said flapping a hand around "Sakura you have a dare. You have to go around the city and buy alot of perverted things: book, toys, games, and any other stuff you find."

"Nani!" Sakura flushed red, "where am I gonna get the money for that stuff?"

"Here ya go." I pulled out a fat little froggie pressing it in her hand.

"OI!" Naruto yelled gaping at me, "how in seven hells did you get Gama!"

"You left it over here the other day." I said pushing Sakura to the door and out, "you don't come back until the frog is as flat as a pancake!"

"NANI!" Naruto ran out the door yelling, "SAKURA DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" I poked my head out the door.

"Naruto get your ass back in here so you can do your dare!" I moved to the side as Naruto came tripping back in frowning. "Hinata, sweetie, come here for a second." Hinata blushed standing up walking over to stand my side.

"Yoshi, Naruto see what I got." I dung in my pocket pulling out pink and blue collar he stared at it.

"I see it but- "

Snap! Click!

"What the- " He gaped at me I grinned in return giving Hinata the leash.

"Congratulations Hinata you have your very own Naruto puppy completely house trained and everything." Hinata flushed red, Naruto open his mouth. "Hold it puppy boy this is your dare so you can't back down. You have to stay Hinata's personal puppy and can only call her Hinata-sama or Hinata-hime or Hinata-koi or koishii or koibito, and do what she says and give her what she wants, oh yeah and you have to bark after every word if you fail to do that you must be hit with the paper, got it."

Naruto face was red by the time I finished, he was pissed I know it.

"I _hate _you." He gritted out, I raised the paper.

"I don't hear barking." I was about to hit him but remembered that was Hinata's job I gave it to her. She stared at me with wide eyes. I smiled lightly patting her shoulder. "You have to hit him."

"D-datte I- "

"Don't worry it shouldn't hard, ano not that much but ya gotta hit him hard otherwise he'll keep doing it." Hinata still didn't look relieved.

"I um . . . gomen nasai Na-Naruto."

Whack!

"Ow." Well wasn't as loud as I hoped but Naruto was rubbing his head so I guessed that was good enough. I next checked my list and grinned.

"Oh Kiiiiiiiiiibaaaaaaa." Kiba jumped looking at me, I swear I heard him mutter "Crap." Anyway he stood up and walked toward looking somewhat panicked ready to run any second.

"No need to worry you just have to answer a question." He still didn't look happy, "Ne, has Akamaru ever convince you to do something so stupid that ever Naruto would have enough sense not to do it?"

"OI!"

"Hinata no bark."

"I mean matte- !"

"Gomen Naruto."

Whack!

"Ow."

I shook my head while Naruto muttered under his breath rubbing his head, Hinata messed with the rubber bands looking down but I think her lips are curved up some. Anyway back to the dog lover besides me.

"So has he, Kiba, hmm?" Kiba muttered darkly under his breath before saying,

"Yeah, this one time it was snowing and Akamaru asked if I lick a tree twice would I get stuck. And I said no, and he said prove it. And I did."

"Well you get stuck?" I asked grinning, Kiba blushed lightly and muttered, "yes."

Everyone started laughing and Kiba growled blushing harder.

"How could you fall for that." Naruto choked. I grinned patting Kiba on the head.

"Oh Hinata I hear Naruto but no barking."

"Ma- !"

"Gomen."

Whack!

"Ow." Ooh Hinata nice reaction time.

I grinned again pushing Kiba back to his teammates, and check my list.

"Look alive Shikamaru, it's your time to shine."

"Ugh troublesome." He stood up walking to my side yawning.

"Ok all you have to do is go to the city with Temari's fan and go up to people asking, 'Sumimasen tasukete, I'm in search of my taisho Maminishi Monotosho, who's the ruler of the world of Harry Potter, and she needs her fan, Seireitei, to take the taisetsu kimono to King I-don't-give-damn before he dies from not wearing it.'" Shikamaru gave me a disbelieving look, I grinned at him, and Naruto started laughing with Kiba.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked still staring, I shook my head still grinning, he sighed and rubbed his head muttering, "This gonna be a pain." I pat his head letting my finger slip under the rubber band holding his hair up, and pulled it off.

"OW!" he yelped his hand flew up to his ponytail and he glared at me. "What the hell was that for!"

"Gomen," I said looking at the strands of hair stuck to the band, "oh and you have to let your hair down." I reached up and slapped his hands away so his hair fell stopping just at his shoulders. He sighed again not even bothering to fix it. I walked to Temari taking her fan giving it to Shikamaru, "Now don't forget your lines."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered walking out.

"And don't get my fan dirty!" Temari called after him, Shikamaru half-waved half-flapped his hand showing he heard.

I checked my list and smiled.

"Oh boy here we go. Oh Kakashiiiiiiii." The Jonnin looked up at me from the book he was reading.

"Hm."

"It's your turn." He sighed lightly standing up.

"Ok if you say so." I nodded running into the kitchen and grabbed a covered plate and went back in the livingroom.

"Ok your dare is to eat this." I ripped the foil off and watched as Kakashi's eye widen before narrowing to a slit.

"Keep. That. Away. From. Me."

"But you have to eat." I said walking towards him he backed away glaring.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. Come here."

"Do you want to know what's like to be crushed by a dragon made from water?" I stopped and glared, he glared back.

"That's not nice."

"Neither is forcing people to eat stuff they don't like." 'Touché.' I couldn't help but think, and it reminded me of the Naruto Abridge clip I watched, but now isn't the time to think and giggle about it.

"Look you have to eat the tempura or you go in the pit."

"Then I'll take that if it keep that crap away from me." I fight the urge to groan, I can't put him in the pit I'm having it cleaned out. I tapped my foot annoyed Kakashi was still glaring at me. I needed to think, I can't put him in the pit and I can't make him eat the tempura so what the hell am I suppose to do?

Tsuzuku

Well that's it for this my solution to my problem will be next so review and I might update for you, also if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. So until then later.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo how's it going, XxPoisned DreamsxX thanks for the review I feel so loved (grins) anyway you want the chapter not my chirping so I guess we should get started here ya go!

Disclaimer: Yeah I own everything in this story- wait what was that (face falls) oh them no I don't own them (pouts)

Chapter 2 And It Continues

Talking ""

Thinking ''

Out my pov 4321

In my pov 1234

1234

Hmm I was lost, big time. My mind decided to die on me and I wasn't getting any ideas on what to do with Kakashi, speaking of him, he was giving me the evil eye over the top of his book. I scrunched my face up turning my head to stare at the ceiling thinking, and coming up with nothing. Meh maybe more fun will help me think straight. I grabbed my list and grinned sitting up.

"YO Kisame."

"What?"

"I got a question for ya."

"Whatever."

"Uh-huh, are you part fish?"

"Where the hell did you come up with that?"

"I'll take that as a no, yoshi then this should be easy." I hopped up running off to the kitchen, to the refrigerator grabbing big plate and going back into the livingroom.

"Here ya go." I gave the plate of sushi to him, and he stared at me.

"What, I'm supposed to eat them?"

"Oh no," I shook my head, "that's too easy. You have to throw them, at the police, in site y'know plane view, so no ninja stuff, no hiding unless you're trying get away, got it." Kisame glared at me grumbling and walked off.

"Try not to get arrested!" I chirped closing the door behind him, he growled.

Knock! Bang! Bang! Knock!

"What do you want Inuyasha!" I yelled throwing the door open to glare at him beating on the door. He glared at me.

"What's your problem!" he snapped walking inside past me. I growled closing the door again; he stopped blinking at everyone staring at him. "Zuh?"

"Ok everyone the moron that walked in is Inuyasha; Inuyasha this is everyone." I flapped a hand around bored again. Inuyasha glared at me for the moron comment huffing. I ignored this grabbing my list again and grinning.

"Oi Inuyasha make yourself useful and gimme a shard."

"Hell no, I'm not colleting these so you can lose them!"

"Oh fine," I snapped turning away from him, "yoshi Lee your turn."

"YOSHI!" Lee jumped up and dashed to my side bouncing. "I am ready!!" I grinned.

"At least someone is," I muttered, digging in my pocket pulling out a shard. Inuyasha gaped at me.

"Where did you get that!" he yelled, I glared.

"Don't worry about it, it's not even real, stop spazzing." I snapped looking back at Lee I held the pink shard infront of his face, his eyes crossed trying to look at it.

"Ok this should be simple for you. Just into the city, stand in the middle holding the shard up in the air, and yell, 'I have finally found it, the last shard of the Shikon no Tama, The Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls! Now, all you foolish mortals, bow down before me!'" Lee blinked staring in light disbelief.

"Ok." I gasped.

"Lee are you being unsure of yourself?! Where is that excitement you always show?! YOUR YOUTHFULNESS IS DIAPPEARING BEFORE MY EYES! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Lee looked horrified and he yelped,

"NO! Gai-sensei forgive me!" he grabbed the shard ran out the door. I snickered.

"That was evil." Tenten said, pulling the brush I gave her through her hair. I shrugged.

"Yea I guess, but he left without a complaint so I'm happy."

"I wonder what's taking Shikamaru so long to get back." Choji muttered.

"Hmm I really didn't tell him how long he should stay out. He better not be sitting somewhere doing nothing."

4321

Shikamaru, flushed with embarrassment, glanced over his shoulder at the couple he just asked walking down the sidewalk looking back at him. He look forward and sighed desperately. This was stupid and wrong on so many levels. 'I should have never let Naruto convince me to come this party is so troublesome.'

Turned a corner and walked down the sidewalk up to some girls and a boy standing at the corner. Inwardly groaning, he tapped one of the girls and asked,

"Sumimasen tasukete, I'm in search of my taisho Maminishi Monotosho, who is the ruler of the world of Harry Potter, and she needs her fan, Seireitei, to take the taisetsu kimono to King I-don't-give-a-damn before he dies from not wearing it." They stared at him, Shikamaru's face slowly heated up, and the blond girl said,

"Oh my god, you are cute." Shikamaru flushed red.

"N-nani." The blond grinned, and the brunette by her nudged her.

"Oi are you trying to make my jealous?"

"Maybe."

Shikamaru, seeing how they forgot he was here, walked off willing his blush away, around a corner, down the sidewalk. 'Ugh how long am I supposed to be out here?' Shikamaru scrunched his face up coming up to another corner, looking around, and his eyes locked on a tuff of pink hair coming out a store.

"Oi Sakura!" Sakura turned to him just as he stepped up beside her.

"Shikamaru what are you doing here; isn't that Temari's fan?" Shikamaru shifted the fan so it was leaning on his shoulder.

"Yea, ugh this is such a pain but, I think I have to tell you this. I'm in search of my taisho Maminishi Monotosho, who is the ruler of the world of Harry Potter, and she needs her fan, Seireitei, to take the taisetsu kimono to King I-don't-give-a-damn before he dies from not wearing it." Sakura stared, Shikamaru blushed, and muttered, "This is my dare." Sakura nodded some shifting the bags in her arms.

"Ok that girl is really weird." (A/n yes, yes I am and I'm proud (grins)) "Where does she come up with these stupid ideas?"

"I don't know and frankly I really don't care," Shikamaru muttered, "saa do you want to go back. I'm tired of doing this." Sakura shrugged.

"O –"

"I HAVE FINALLY FOUND IT!" Shikamaru and Sakura jumped. The bags in Sakura's arms tipped over and many toys fell out. Sakura screamed mortified, and Shikamaru mouth hung open as he stared at all the many multicolored and long toys on the ground, that Sakura quickly picked up and ran off clutching the bags to her chest. Shikamaru ran after her.

"OI SAKU- " SMACK!

Shikamaru fell back on the ground Temari's fan landed besides him. Shikamaru laid flat on his back staring at the sky, watching the clouds flutter by, until Lee invaded his vision.

"Shikamaru are you ok?"

"Never better." Lee stared for a few seconds, Shikamaru moved his head lightly to the side to get a better view of the clouds.

"Um Shikamaru do you want to go back to the house?" Shikamaru closed his eyes for a second before nodding. Lee held a hand out pulling him off the ground, Shikamaru grabbed Temari's fan and they walked off.

1234

I grinned at Shikamaru and Lee, both of them sitting on the couch, and said,

"Aww come don't look so down guys." Shikamaru turned his head to glare, Lee just fidgeted lightly, and I pouted.

"Ok be that way," I turned away grabbing the plate of tempura, and immediately felt eyes burning into my head, I glared at Kakashi.

"Relax you wanna-be duck-butt Sasuke," he snarled at me, I fought the urge to grinned, "just listen to me, ok. Let's make a deal." His glare lessen lightly.

"What kind of deal?" I smiled.

"An easy one. I have decided to drop your current dare, but in exchange you have to pick a truth or a new dare to do." He stared for a few seconds.

"What are they?"

"Your new dare is to take that mask off, your truth is to tell us why you wear it."

"Hm well I guess I have no choice."

"Whaddaya mean Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Whack! "Ow Hinata what was that for?"

"You didn't bark, Naruto." Naruto pouted, Hinata blushed, I grinned.

"Anyway, Kakashi, what are you gonna do."

"Well," Kakashi said tapping his covered lips, everyone waited, he fingered his masked, like he was gunna take it off, then-

"You all better listen cause I only want to say this once." He flipped a page as we all did an anime fall. Ooh damn him!

Kakashi snickered lightly before sighing. Everyone perked up at this, he sounded a bit sad.

"Well I guess I should start with the reason why," he fell silent brushing his fingers over his mask, "it's because of my father." Naruto, even Sasuke, was all ears staring very hard at him waiting for him to continue.

"You see, my father was a respected Jonnin in the village, one of the most respected almost as much as the Fourth Hokage." He flipped a page; I wish he would put that book down.

"My father completed many missions with his team almost flawlessly, which was needed for we were in the on the brink of war." Stop. Turn page. About ready to make me jump him.

"I was young at that time, still in the academy, the teachers there always said I was just like him when he attended. They said that I would turn out just like him too, I was a splitting image of him. Everywhere I went everyone was talking about him, either about the past missions he completed, or his skills as a perfectly trained shinobi." He turned a page again. We waited for him to continue mentally growling.

"But one day or night whichever, whatever, my father and his team was sent on a very important mission, one he couldn't afford to fail. It started off simple enough, but something went wrong, horribly wrong. He was forced to choose between saving his teammates and failing the mission or finishing the mission and letting them die. He saved them and failed the mission, it cost the village a large amount of money, something we really needed during the war, and suffered greatly because of that. Everyone counting on him to finish the mission, for the sake of the village, was shocked to see him return with his injured teammates. He explained to them what happen and why he was forced to abandon the mission, and they turned against him, looking down upon him for failing such a critical mission." No one said anything, we all heard the angry bitter tone that came though Kakashi's voice. We waited quietly for him to get control over himself.

"He was racked completely with guilt, everywhere he went he was bashed and reminded about the mission, until he couldn't take it anymore. And he . . . he commented suicide." Everyones eyes widen, Kakashi didn't say anything nor flip in his book, he just fingered his mask again, a look of sadness on the part of his face you could see.

"I started wearing this the day after his suicide. I thought if I did everyone would forget him and the mission. It worked, they forgot him eventuality."

"So you're finished?" I asked, Kakashi nodded.

"If they forgot him why are you still wearing your mask?" Sasuke asked.

"I got use to wearing it and never took it off."

"So will you take it off now?" I asked, Kakashi hm'ed softly fingering his mask, everyone waited leaning up as his fingers went to the hem like was about to slip it under then-

"Nope!" he chirped, and we anime fell again, he snickered and went back to reading. Ooh damn him! I growled grabbing the tempura at my side. Hm I wonder what it taste like, I just popped a piece in my mouth. I don't see why Kakashi hates this it was good, kinda like a corndog, yummy. I grabbed another piece and my list looking at it.

"Ok Naruto. I got another dare for ya." Stuff piece in mouth grab another one.

"Nani!" Whack! "Ow."

"Relax Naruto you'll gunna like this dare." I chirped, or tried, my mouth was stuffed with the tempura. Man Kakashi is crazy not to like this, it rocks.

"Ok," I swallowed standing up with the plate, "seeing how you are to much of a baka to remember to bark," "OI!" "I'll just let you talk normally."

"Whatever." Hinata almost hit him, but stopped in time. Yeah she is too attach to the paper. Note to self: keep all rolled items away from her.

"Besides," I grinned " you're gonna like this dare." Naruto stared head tilted to the side. SO CUTE!

"Alright what is it."

"With a simple transformation you should take the appearance of Inuyasha and act like him." Naruto grinned.

"Oh yeah that I can do." Naruto bounced up making a handsign. "Transform!" Poof!

Naruto stood as Inuyasha, in his red kimono, long white hair, little white dog ears perched atop his head, and he had Inuyasha's usually expression on his face, a half frown. I grinned again stuffing more tempura in my mouth.

"Well what are you waiting for? Start!" Naruyasha grinned.

"Ok watch this I saw Inuyasha the other day sulking muttering to himself." Naruyasha plopped down and scowled, like Inuyasha always does and said,

"Baka Sesshomaru. How could he beat me I totally have him beat. He cheated! I know it! Grr. And why did Kagome sit me? Why was she mad at me? I did do anything to be sat; and they always take her side, like I'm the bad guy. She spends too much time in her time anyway. And- ooh I smell ramen!" Naruyasha jumped up and ran to the kitchen and tripped halfway there, everyone laughed while Inuyasha flushed growling. Poof! Naruto rolled onto his back grinning.

"How was that?"

"Perfect imitation." I gave him two thumbs up and he grinned again. Inuyasha glared.

"I don't act like that!"

"That's what you were doing when I saw ya. Stop lying!" Inuyasha glared and growled.

"Teme chibi gaki!"

"Teme inu mimi yarou!" they growled and glared at each other. I sighed, sometimes I forget they hate each other. Hmph whatever. I walked of to Sasuke and whispered in his ear. Sasuke perked up and smirked. I grinned.

"OI Naruto." Naruto stopped his glaring contest with Inuyasha and looked at him.

"Nani?"

"C'mere for a second." Naruto stared before shrugging they walked out the livingroom.

"Oh Kiiiiiiiibaaaaaaaaa." Kiba jumped latching onto the closest thing to him, or in this case person, which happen to be Shino. "You c'mere." Kiba cursed under his breath and left Shino and Hinata's side to be my mines. "Follow me." I walked out the livingroom with him behind, everyone else followed as well. We past the hallway and heard the faint sounds of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sasuke what in seven hells are you doing!"

"Hold still baka!"

"Get your hands off me! NO GIVE ME MY SHIRT BACK!" There are so many ways I can picture what's going on in there. Fighting urge to blush we stepped outside and I walked to a stick and grabbed it motioning for Kiba to join my side.

"Ok see the stick." I held it infront of his face and his eyes locked on it. "Good now fight the temptation." I threw the stick, Kiba's eyes stay on it as it hit the ground. And in the blink of an eye Kiba ran and was jerked back by the leash around his neck.

"What the hell?!" he gaped at it then me, I grinned and poked him in the nose.

"Didn't you hear me? I said fight the temptation."

"What temptation?"

"The temptation dogs get to run after a stick when it's thrown."

"I don't run after sticks!"

"Oh yeah." I ran to the stick and back then threw it again. Kiba would have torn after it if the leash never jerked him back on the ground. "Yeah you so don't run after sticks." Kiba half-growl half-whimpered staring longingly at the stick. I grinned before perking up. "Stay here."

"Like I have a damn choice." Kiba muttered I ignored this and ran into the house though the kitchen down the hall to my room kicking the door open. Naruto, only in his pants that were deliciously low on his hips, stopped and gaped at me. Sasuke stopped to stare at me.

"Naruto make me two clones, if ya don't mind."

"If I'll get Sasuke off my back- "

"Don't count on it if you ever want to see ramen again I have my ways of keeping you from getting it." Naruto frowned but made the clones anyway. I told them about Kiba dare and him outside tied to a pole and they left grinning while Naruto laughed.

"Oh man I wish I could see this!"

"You will soon." I said closing the door nodding to Sasuke. He nodded and we both advanced on Naruto, who stopped laughing and yelled as we jumped him.

* * *

Everyone laughed, Inuyasha was killing himself. Naruto sat dressed as a girl red in the face scowling arms crossed. He was wearing a black short-sleeve shirt, the collar was white and the ends of the sleeves were red and blue, with kittens on the front hanging on the letters LoL, Lots of Love spelled below them. White pants that he rolled up, hugging his waist nicely showing a somewhat invisible curve there, with the word "SWEET!" spelt out in black and red gems on the side pocket. He glared at Sasuke and me, we were the ones who force him into them, with a couple of threats and denying a lot of ramen.

"Ya know glaring at me isn't gunna get you out that outfit." I said grinning, he continued to glare. I pouted.

"Naruto you're killing me with the glare."

"Good." He snarled. Fight it, fight it, fight- oh screw it. I grinned.

"Where's Kisame? Shouldn't he be back now, yeah." Deidara chirped flicking some hair out his face. I tapped my lips.

"You got a point. Maybe he did get arrested."

"Not likely." Everyone looked at Itachi after he spoke. I shrugged.

"Yeah you got a point. Maybe he's on the news." I grabbed the remote sitting nearby, by the tempura I popped a piece in my mouth, and turn the TV on flipping it to one of the news channels. They were talking about something I didn't care to listen, nor did everyone else, we didn't perk up until the lady said,

"Now to the chase. Early we'd show you a chase going on between the police and a crazed man, who threw sushi at them to invoke the chase. We now go back to the chase within the station's helicopter."

The scene changed to the camera in or on the helicopter where they had a shot of Kisame running in the street with many cars of police men behind him. Everyone started laughing rolling on the floor, we didn't here the guy talking about how long the chase had been going on, or where they were now headed following Kisame. Only when I heard the faint words Woodcrest that I said, "Shut the hell up!" to everyone. They fell silent and glared, but I ignored this staring at the TV and gasped.

I knew that sign, it was the sign in the front of my neighborhood. I knew that gas station, those houses on oneside of the street, the trees everything.

"CRAP!" I jumped up. "THAT BLOODY BAKA IS BRING THE PO-PO RIGHT DAMN HERE!" Everyones eyes widen.

"We have to stop him! I don't wanna go to jail!" we ran outside past Kiba and Naruto's clones. Kiba yelled, "NOOOOOOOO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! TAKE ME WITH YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!"

We ignored him and ran started out the backyard but Kisame jumped the gate and snapped, "Get your ass back in that damn house!" we ran back in the house, back into the livingroom. A few seconds later Kisame came in and fell onto the couch, completely out of breath. I glared at him.

"What in seven hells in that damn brain of your is thinking!" I shrieked he glared at me.

"I should ask you the same damn thing!" he snapped back. I huffed crossing my arms.

"You must be getting out of shape if your out breath."

"Shut up."

"How did you get rid of them?"

"I made a water clone." I nodded and sighed. Note to self: never mess with the police again.

Tsuzuku

That's it for this chapter hoped ya liked review please. And gimme some ideas too please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

YO sup people! Who's ready to laugh. (silence) ouch what's up everyone? Anyway thanks to XxPoisned DreamsxX, for your ideas and reviewing. At least someone is. I'm not a person who begs for reviews, I'm like Hinata, really shy and needs confidence. I wasn't sure if I should've posted this, I get nervous each time I post a new chapter wondering if anyone will like it and all that stuff writers freak out about. Reviews just don't make me happy inside, it lets me know someone out there likes what I write, as I said before I'm like Hinata. Reviews give me confidences to update people don't be shy, or lazy to say so. I don't care if ya just say, 'Great update soon!', which is something I do sometimes (grins sheepishly) just say something please. (puppy eyes)

Disclaimer: Ok the following things are what I own: Naruto manga 11, Inuyasha ani-manga 5 8 10 11 13 14 15, Sesshomaru plush, Naruto himself Inuyasha himself- (lawyers jump out of nowhere) what the- (takes Inuyasha and Naruto) oh yeah I don't own them (sulks)

Chapter 3 Jumping and Everyone Laughing too Much

Talking ""

Thinking ''

Out my pov 4321

In my pov 1234

1234

"Ok Naruto, or should I said, Nuriko ya gotta go."

"Nani?" Naruto aka Nuriko looked at me, still in the girl get up, in confusion.

"You have to get lost, cause I'm got a surprise for you at the mall."

"Really what is it?"

"Hey it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, get out!" I grabbed his collar, stuffed some money in his hands, and kicked him out, literally. "And when you see him don't freak out." I yelled after him and closed the door. Ok that was over and said with now back to work.

"Ok Deidara your turn."

"Ok, yeah." He jumped up and bounced to my side grinning. I whispered in his ear making a gesturing in Inuyasha's direction, pointing at his ears. The blond's eyes lit up.

"Really?!" he squealed, I nodded grinning.

"Go get them." He squealed again and glomped Inuyasha latching onto his ears. Inuyasha yelled falling back.

"What the hell!"

"Oh my they're so soft, yeah." He tweaked them and giggled. Inuyasha gaped at him then sent a heated glare at me.

"What?" I said, turning so he wouldn't see my grin. Check, list grin.

"Sasuke quick question. If you had to choose between kissing Naruto or hugging Itachi, which would you prefer doing."

Choking, what is he choking on anyway, then, "Nani!"

"You heard me." I turned to see Sasuke's gaping at me. I tapped my foot, "we don't have all day ya know."

Sasuke stopped gaping and frowned.

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I would kiss Naruto. If I ever touch Itachi it would be for a fatal blow to kill him." He sent a murderous glare at him. Itachi just stared back eyebrow lifted.

"Well looks like your gonna have to save that for another time cause I dare ya to hug him." I looked at my finger nails, or what left of them, I'm been biting them too much, and Sasuke gaped at me again.

"NANI!!" I rolled my eyes.

"Are you deaf or what!" I yelled, walking over to him, grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into Itachi's lap. "Hug him you flipping baka!" Sasuke growled and jumped up at me. Poof!

"What the- "

"LOGGED!" I screamed into his ear on his right side, Sasuke jumped falling back on the floor staring at the log that was where I was just standing. Everyone was laughing rolling all over the place, Sasuke flushed lightly. Too bad Naruto isn't here, he's missing all the fun. Anyway I grabbed Sasuke again and pushed him into Itachi's lap.

"Hug now damnit." I snapped crossing by arms. Sasuke twisted around to glare, but Itachi's arms going around his waist stopped him.

"Sasuke just do the dare." He said, Sasuke frowned not looking at his face and rapped his arms around Itachi's neck loosely, letting his head fall onto his shoulder, Itachi's leaning against his. Aww just like true brothers, too bad I had to mess it up.

4321

FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

Sasuke jerked around from Itachi turning to face Deanna, who was holding a camera laughing before running off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sasuke jumped up and ran after her. Itachi frowned shaking his head, listening to Sasuke and Deanna running around the kitchen yelling. Then Sasuke suddenly screamed and Deanna laughed somemore then she came back with Sasuke all tied up, from his shoulders to his ankles.

1234

Oh man the look on Sasuke's face when he ran into my trap, priceless! Man I forgot how fast he can run, it's a good thing I was running around the table, or he would have caught me. Anyway I dumped Sasuke on the couch by Kakashi, and grabbed my list I left sitting by the Jonnin. Stuffing my camera in my pocket, making a note to print the pictures later I looked at my list and grinned.

"Oi Kakashi can I see your book?"

"Naze."

"Because I wanna read it."

"You're a bit young to be reading this, aren't you?"

"Hey I'm more than old enough!" (A/n ha you all thought ya was gonna find out how old I am got ya didn't I (grins))

Kakashi stared and shook his head, but didn't give the book up. I pouted and he stared somemore, still not giving it up. Ok I didn't want to do this but,

"Please Kakashi! I'll take care of it I just want to read it! I'll carry it everywhere I go, I'll never let it out of my site, I'll use a bookmark, I won't fold it the pages, I won't get it wet, I won't get any food on it, I won't leave it sitting somewhere where someone will pick it up and put it away where I can't find it, I won't- "

"OK, ok!" Kakashi waved a hand around, "I'll let you see it."

"Yay!" I jumped happily towards him and took it carefully, opening to the first page reading. Oh my . . . Everyone was watching me carefully, my cheeks felt hot, I think I'm blushing but I wasn't putting the book down. My eyes went over a part that made me grin and giggle. Yes I'm a perv, I read lemons, all kinds: yaoi, yuri, het, you name it I'll read. Heh. I plopped down, legs crossed still reading. Wasn't I supposed to be doing something, I can't remember. Hmm oh yeah Kakashi's dare, but it has to deal with the book, that I'm reading right now. Aww I have to think this through . . . after the lemon.

* * *

"Ok, Sakura and Kiba I got a dare for you two." Sakura, who had showed up while I was halfway through the lemon, looked up and at me. Kiba, who had to be untied from the pole because he was whining and yelling about not being able to run after the stick, cursed again. They both stood up and walked to my side.

"Yoshi you to have to do the Blood Mary thing in the bathroom."

"Nani!" they yelled, "are you trying to kill us!" I flapped a hand around.

"You two can relax that isn't true about her coming out the mirror and killing you." They still looked uncertain and I pushed them both off to the bathroom. "Don't worry I swear nothing will happen to you. Now remember you have to say Blood Mary three times with the light off." I pushed them into the bathroom, "Just knock when you finished." I closed the door and locked it. I walked back to the livingroom and grabbed my walkie-talkie.

"Ino they're in the bathroom you ready?"

"_More than ready." _I grinned.

4321

Kiba stared at the mirror and tapped it, as if checking to make sure it was there. Sakura leaned on the wall staring at it too, before sighing.

"C'mon Kiba lets get this over with and we can leave."

"But Sakura you heard what happen to those guys that had a sleepover and they did this and the next day they were all dead, ne."

"That's not true." Sakura muttered, Kiba snorted.

"Right, you believe me ne Akamaru . . . Akamaru? Where is he!" Kiba took his jacket off and started shaking it, as if the little dog would fall out. Sakura sighed again and grabbed his wrist.

"Obviously he isn't in there Kiba, now come on lets do this so we can get out." Kiba frowned but nodded and they stepped infront of the mirror. Sakura turned the light off.

"Ok we have to say it together ready."

"Yea, yea." Sakura frowned in the darkness, and jumped.

"Kiba what are you doing?"

"Um holding your hand."

"Naze, are you that scared."

"NO just so you don't freak out when she appears!"

"She is not gonna show up!"

"Whatever!"

"Grr alright whatever! Lets just do this stop stalling!"

"I'm- "

"Bloody Mary- "

"Wait- " "KIBA!" "Oh fine, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary."

Sakura turned the light back on, and they stared at the mirror. Sakura's mouth dropped and Kiba backed away pulling her. A girl was staring out at them, pale blond hair, just darker than white. Her eyes were a pale blue, she in an old looking dress that had a large bright red spot on the front near her chest.

"Who are you." Sakura and Kiba looked at each other then the mirror. The girl stared out at them blinking slowly and she repeated,

"Who are you?"

"We're . . ." Kiba looked at Sakura, who shrugged, "um no one important."

"Are you Bloody Mary?" Sakura asked. The girl nodded, and Kiba grabbed Sakura by her shoulders and hissed,

"I told you she would show up and you didn't believe me!"

"Ok, ok." Sakura slapped his hands away, "So you were right, big deal, lets- " Sakura stopped short staring over Kiba's shoulder eyes wide, Kiba looked and backed away again pulling Sakura. Mary stood hovering over them eyes narrowed.

"Why have you called me?" Sakura and Kiba looked at each. "Well why have you called me, actually, it's more like summoned, seeing I how I was pulled out my peaceful eternal sleep."

"Um ano we're dared too." Kiba muttered, Mary glared her icy blue eyes piercing through them.

"Again!" she said furiously, "Another dare! No matter how many times it's happen foolish children continue to awaken me for no reason!" Kiba and Sakura backed up towards the door watching Mary as she ranted angrily. They just reached the door turning to knock then-

"And just do you two think your going?" Kiba whimpered along with Sakura as they turned to see Mary holding a big chef knife.

"Out." Sakura squeaked, Mary shook her head and laughed.

"I don't think so." Sakura and Kiba looked at each other then Mary, who was wearing a very wicked smirk/smile, and started beating on the door screaming,

"LET US OUT! LET US OUT!"

1234

As soon as Sakura and Kiba started screaming everyone laughed rolling on the floor tears leaking out our eyes from laughing so hard, we were killing our selves.

"Ino is quite an actress." Itachi said, everyone agreed. I stopped wiping my tears away.

"Should I let them out now?"

"DEANNNNNNAAAAAAAAA LET US OUT!"

"Yeah you should." Kakashi said, still laughing, I grinned.

"Ok I'm on it." I jumped up and ran to the door unlocking it and throwing it open Sakura and Kiba ran out still screaming, as soon as they disappeared into the livingroom I started laughing again, along with Ino who was wiping her face, to get the powder off.

"Ino you make the perfect Mary. If I need to pull this trick again you are the first person I call." Ino grinned.

"I'm more than happy to help. Just let me know when you do again." I will, you bet I will.

* * *

"Ok Sasuke I have some guests coming over and I want you to greet them."

"Say what?" Sasuke looked up from the rice ball I made, it had a sun-dried tomato in he likes that, to give me a disbelieving look.

"You heard me I said I have so guys coming over and you have to greet them."

"Why me." He said, or was that a whine.

"Because a pretty birdie told me so." (A/n you know who you are (grins))

Sasuke gave me an unhappy look, and I ignored this by standing up pulling him infront of the door.

"Now all you have do is jump on him and say, 'I love you master!' got it."

"Nani!" Was he deaf or what! I growled and slapped him up side the head.

"Just what I said you flipping baka! Jump on the first person you see walk through the damn door!" See has me cursing baka yarou. Sasuke gave me the same glare he saves for Itachi, I feel so honored to be on the receiving end of this. NOT! I sighed and walked off to the kitchen for some Dr. Pepper. Just as I grabbed to can and popped it open, not all the way just enough so that there was a slit for the drink to leak out I like it like that, the door bell rang.

"Open the door somebody!" I yelled, and heard the argument.

"Sasuke."

"Kiba."

"No!"

"Then shut up."

"You don't tell me what to do!"

"I just did now sit boy." I just happen to be coming back, no one opened the door and whoever it was at it was ring the doorbell off the hook, and saw Kiba sit like a dog. This was so freaking funny, I spat the large amount of Dr. Pepper out my mouth and started laughing with everyone else. Kiba flushed, stuttered, 'Shut up.' And sat back down between Hinata and Shino. I walked to the door, hitting Sasuke along the way to make him stop laughing, open the door.

"Hey." I forced my self to be nice and slam the door is his face.

"Hello Deanna you're looking lovely today." Orochimaru said walking in around me, Kabuto followed pushing his glasses back up his nose. Ugh I hated the fact that we both wore them, but thank kami-sama mine don't look any thing like his. I closed the door and turned to Sasuke who was staring at Orochimaru, I smirked prancing around them to his side.

"Problem?" I asked sweetly, he glared at me. "Oh stop it that doesn't work on me."

"I wonder if a fire style jutsu will." Ok that's is the second jutsu threat today. I frowned, like what I did with Kakashi, but time I'm not changing the dare. Ok Uchiha you wanna play then lets.

"Look here you emo boy, I'm not gonna stand here and let you threaten me," 'Only Kakashi and Naruto can do that cause I love them.' I added as a thought, but anyway, "you are going to do that dare."

"You don't tell me what to do. I don't have to listen to you." He snapped. I glared.

"Look I asked Naruto nicely to invite you over for the party."

"What party? You have us doing dares and answering truth questions."

"It's a truth or dare party, you flipping baka." I said flailing my arms around, Sasuke glared and I glared back.

"Look mister I-wish-I-was-freaking-cool-like-Naruto, do the damn dare."

"And if I don't want to." Sasuke snapped back, I pulled a necklace out, it had a little bottle tied to the end and inside was three small pink shards, the string was twisted and it started to curl spinning quickly. Now I had this right in Sasuke's face so he had no choice but to stare dead at it, and I watched as his eyes glazed over, I could see the pink reflection in his eyes, I said,

"Now you are to listen to me." He nodded slowly, "good. Now when I say so you are to jump the guy who looks like he drowned and died understand." Sasuke nodded again, I ignored the growl that came from Kabuto for the drowned look thing, not my fault Orochimaru looks like it. Some people say he looks like a gay pirate. My lips twitched at that. "Ok Sasuke when you jump him you are to say 'I love you master!' and grin when you do for kami-sama's sake." Sasuke nodded again and I nodded. The bottle stopped the string complete uncurled, so I put this around my neck.

"Ok Sasuke now." Sasuke blinked then his face broke out into a grin that could rival Naruto's biggest grin, he spun around and glomped Orochimaru, and chirped,

"I love you master!" Orochimaru blinked in surprise, before he could do anything I pulled Sasuke off and slapped him twice.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for!" he yelled rubbing his cheeks. Everyone was laughing so hard, at him and Orochimaru, he still had that surprise look on his face. I shook my head.

"Don't worry. You have two more things, ano actually, three things so come with me."

* * *

Everyone was killing their selves laughing so hard at Sasuke, tears running out of everyones eyes rolling all over the floor. Sasuke was red in the face, shaking with suppressed fury; he was completely decked out in pink. He was wearing a light pink shirt with bright pink flowers all over it, pink pants that had a pink chain going down both sides. He even had a pink necklace, that I gave him, to go with it. It was a beaded necklace with different shades of pink. And pink sandals, couldn't forget that, oh yeah and to finish the look I braded pink beads into his hair. We couldn't stop laughing, my side was killing me, I couldn't breathe, and Naruto was missing all the fun!

"Ok, ok! Everyone quiet! YO SHUT UP!" I yelled, everyone was soon silent, giving me a heated look that I brushed off, walking up to Sasuke.

"Ok Uchiha I got your next dare."

"Why am I getting all the dares?" he said, or was that a whine?

"Because you are a really good target." I chirped, patting his hair, and fingered one of the brads, it looked a bit funny. Um anyway. "You have to jump off a bridge." Sasuke gaped at me.

"Have gone crazy!"

"Sweetie I was always crazy." Sasuke gave me a look that said, 'I believe you too.'

"Ok which bridge?"

"The tallest Suspension Bridge in the World, The Akashi Kaikyo Bridge." Sasuke wasn't the only one gaping everyone was.

"Ok that's taking it a little too far." Kakashi said, I flapped a hand around.

"Don't worry trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"And it's to kill Sasuke, yeah." Deidara chirped, I shook my head.

"No."

"Then you're trying to traumatize him." Kiba said.

"I think Itachi did that before me." Oops that wasn't suppose to leave my lips, mouth, or mind. Itachi turned and gave me a glare, I closed my eyes.

"My bad my bad! Itachi I didn't mean to said that, really, it slipped!"

"Like how you're going to slip into the Tsukuyomi, for as soon as you open your eyes I will catch you." He said coldly. Oh kami-sama, I'm stuck with have my eyes closed for like ever, or until he forgets. Please kami-sama let him forget. I gulped.

"OK, ok Sasuke where are you?"

"Right by you." I groped and caught his shoulder.

"Ok time, someone tell me what time it is."

"5:50."

"Good ok Sasuke you need to get to the bridge before 6:10, that's when you jump."

"At 6:10? Naze?"

"Don't question me! Just get your ass to the damn bridge!" I shoved him in the direction I'm sure the door is and sighed taking my glasses off, I wasn't gonna need them if I could see.

"Why does Sasuke have to be at the bridge at 6:10?" Kakashi asked, I sighed again.

"Because if he does what I told him and jumps then he should land in a boat that will keep him from dying."

"You had this planed all long." Kakashi said, he sounded impressed, I grinned.

"Told you fools I knew what I was doing."

"And when did you say that?" Inuyasha said.

"You know Deidara, the only way to know if Inuyasha's ears are fake is to pull on them." I said feeling by way to a chair, before plopping down. "Sometimes Inuyasha glues the ears on his head to make them look real. The only way to see if they are truly real is to pull them until they come off."

"And how will I know if they're real, yeah."

"If Inuyasha screams really loud like a girl. You guys might want to plug your ears."

"WAIT DON'T AHHHHHHHHH!"

Tsuzuku

That's all for this chapter sorry for the long wait. Reviews will be hug tightly and make me feel all happy inside, not warm it's hot enough down here as it is, (fans self quickly) so any ideas any people from anime you want here I'll bring them you just know what to do review!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo hello konichiwa hola sup, any other thing that means welcome, wait I got another one. Konichiwa minna-san irrashaimase! For those who want to know, hello everyone welcome, and sorry for the long wait, all I can say is, school is evil. First few weeks of school and I'm doing work for like the middle of the damn school year, are you kidding me stop with all the essay and stuff it's the first damn weeks of school kami-sama come on! (takes many deep breaths) I still don't feel better, but I should stop ranting and start the chapter yeah here ya go. Oh yeah XxPoisned DreamsxX I love you thanks again for ta ideas and review!

Disclaimer: Let see what we got in the mail today, 3 letters for mom, my Shonen Jump book 10, letter for me saying if I don't give Inuyasha and Naruto back I'm gunna be sued- wait what I- (lawyers out of nowhere) oh fine I don't own them (sulks as Naruto and Inuyasha are taken away)

Chapter 4 The fight over my list, everyone will pay

Talking ""

Thinking ''

1234 in my pov

4321 out my pov

4321

Everyone sat staring at the coffee table, sitting there innocent as all out doors was Deanna's list. Where was Deanna? She was in a corner, hugging a stuffed rabbit in a dress with long floppy ears she was rolling into a ball before let it unroll. Why was she in the corner? Well while waiting for Sasuke to come back, she had another dare for him, she got a call from Naruto; and when she answered it Naruto yelled in her ear as soon as he heard the words, 'Moshi-moshi.' And when this happened she jumped, her ankle twisted, and she fell back screaming with her eyes open, and like Itachi said, he caught her in the Tsukuyomi, where she was forced to watch her laptop be destroyed over and over again for the next hour. When she woke up the first thing she did was grab her laptop stuffed it in the carry bag and sluing it across her body, then found her stuffed bunny, and sat in the corner, where she had a very good view of Itachi to watch him, just in case is what she muttered sometimes.

But anyway everyone stared hard at the innocent list atop the table, their breaths held wait for the slightest movement around them, wait for the right time to make a grab for the list. Inuyasha's ear flicked to the side, and everyone jumped.

"Rotation!" Anyone too close or in range of Neji was blasted back onto the couches and he reached for the list.

"Ninja art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

"Gah!" Neji want flying face first into the wall and bounced off onto the couch. Temari closed her fan and moved to get the list.

"Get her Akamaru!"

"Ahh!" Akamaru, transformed as Kiba's clone, jumped on her making her land halfway on the couch pined down, Kiba ran to the list, but was intersected by . . .

"Hinata?"

"Gomen nasai Kiba, please forgive me."

"Hinata no!"

"Kyaa!"

"Gah!" Kiba flew across the room and landed in a funny position from Hinata's hits. Hinata turned to the table and reached for the list.

"Ninja art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

"Eh!" Hinata squeaked as she was taken over my Ino's soul before straightening up and reaching for the list.

"Ninja art: Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

"Shikamaru!" Hino wailed as she walked past the list as Shikamaru walked forward.

"Gomen Ino, as much as a pain this is, I hafta do it."

"Gomen nasai Shikamaru forgive me."

"Wha- "

"Leaf Hurricane!"

"Ahh!" Shikamaru went flying across the room, taking Hino with him screaming, from Lee's kick to the chest and landed on the couch. Lee landed on the floor and turned to list. But before he could reach for it and shuriken hit the floor infront of his foot making him look up at Tenten, who was holding a scroll in her hand.

"Lee if you value your life you will step away from that list!" Many poofs after Lee was running for his life screaming with many sharp pointy things flying after him. Tenten turned to the list but was forced to jump away when a fireball came flying at her from Sasuke, who ran forward to grab the list but Sakura caught him from behind with her hand, glowing bright green, and struck him in the making him fall over somewhat boneless.

"Sakura?!"

"Gomen Sasuke." Sakura muttered, her hand lost the green glow and she rush up the get the list.

"How dare you do that to Sasuke!" Hino shrieked, still under Shikamaru's Shadow Jutsu. Sakura stopped to glare her.

"Shut up Ino-pig!" She snapped not noticing Kankuro moving to the list.

"Billboard brow!"

"Ugly pig!"

Kankuro rolled his eyes at them reaching for the list.

"No hard feeling about this, Kankuro."

"Huh?"

"A Thousand Years of Pain!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Kankuro flew across the livingroom, hands clapped over his butt, hit the wall and bounced off like Neji landing on the couch moaning in pain. Kakashi snickered reaching for the list.

"Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" Without his Sharingan on Kakashi didn't see that jutsu coming a mile away, so it hit him straight on hard and he went through the wall. Kisame smirked reaching for the list.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A bunch Naruto clones jumped Kisame and he started tearing through them with his sword, each time one went poof five more appeared. The real Naruto moved in between the fight, his hand reached for the list.

"Wind Scar!" Naruto screamed and latched onto the nearest thing, which happen to Kisame, causing him to do a face plant. Inuyasha snickered walking past Naruto and Kisame on the floor and reached for the list.

"Inuyasha sit boy!" Inuyasha yelled in surprise, and waited for impact then blinked realizing he wasn't on the floor. Everyone was gaping at-

"Deanna!"

"Ano yes and on." Deanna grinned, "I'm a shadow clone she made incase she had a dare to do that had her leaving home or for any other thing that had her unable to give out the dares." The clone gestured to the real Deanna still in the corner, hugging her rabbit.

"Aw man!" Everyone who tried to get the list wailed, "We went through all that for nothing!" The clone nodded.

"Yep you should have known something like this would've happen."

"I knew." Itachi and Sasori said together.

"I really wasn't paying much attention, yeah." Deidara said grinning.

"I didn't care." Choji said between bites of the rice ball he was holding.

"I had a suspicious feeling so I didn't act." Shino said.

"I'm trying to cut back on the killing." Gaara said.

"No comment." Kabuto and Orochimaru said together.

"Well with that out the way why don't we get started." A glint appear in the clone's eyes making everyone inwardly panic. The clone grinned and ran to the kitchen coming back with a covered plate.

"Alrighty Hinata here's your dare." She pulled the foil off, and Hino blinked. Shikamaru sighed.

"Ino undo your jutsu."

"Shikamaru undo your jutsu!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru let his shadow go and Ino went back to her body. Hinata slowly to came blinking.

"Wha-what happen?"

"Don't worry about it eat this." The clone showed her the plate, Hinata blinked reaching for the little fried bite before stopping and narrowing her eyes. Her nose twitched and her eyes widen before she jumped back up against the wall.

"Keep that away from me!" She all but screamed, Kiba mouth dropped in shock, Shino jumped, yes jumped. Everyone gaped at Hinata who was glaring at the plate. Yes, she was glaring at the plate. The clone whined.

"How did you know?"

"I smelled it." Hinata hissed.

"Oh come on Hinata it isn't so bad. You'll like it." The clone walked towards her holding the plate out. Hinata pressed her self up against the wall.

"No, no I don't want it. Stay back, or or I'll take you down!"

"Nani! You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Hinata snarled. Everyone stared at her disbelief, Hinata glared at the plate, then the clone, who was frowning.

"Oh fine, you don't hafta eat it." 'For now.' Hinata watched the clone before sitting down by Kiba.

Ding Dong!

The clone glanced at the door before walking to it.

"Who is it?" (A/n always ask before you throw the door open so says me, Deanna-sama)

"You know who it is. The only one who uses this doorbell thing." The clone grinned opening the door.

"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru walked into the livingroom, Inuyasha jumped up.

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here?!" Sesshomaru smirked.

"You wound me Inuyasha. Are you that unhappy to see your nii-san?"

"Nii-san?" everyone repeated, the clone nodded.

"Yes this is Inuyasha's nii-san, Sesshomaru-sama. You have to call him that because unless you're close to him like me you can't just say Sesshomaru."

"What happens if we don't?" Kiba asked.

"More than likely he'll give you a scary glare and say 'It's Sesshomaru-sama.' Or something like that." The clone flapped hand around. "Anyway we should get to the dares." Everyone panicked again as the clone walked away to the kitchen and came back with ramen. Inuyasha and Naruto's eyes locked on it as the scent filled their noses.

"Alright Naruto sit in this chair." The clone clapped her hands and a chair appeared, Naruto plopped down into it. The clone snapped her fingers and ropes appeared, Naruto stared at them warily.

"Umm what are the ropes for?" The clone ignored the question and waved a hand around the ropes tied Naruto to the chair. Naruto struggled.

"What are you doing?!"

"You'll see."

* * *

1234 

"Yum-o this is great!" I wasn't lying, this ramen was awesome! "Why is this sooo good again?"

"It came from Ichiraku, the old man was trying out some new recipe and this is what he got." My clone explained to me, I grinned.

"He should make more of this."

"Oi OI! Deanna c'mon let me have some please." Naruto whimpered giving me the puppy dog eyes, now usually I would fall for it but I'm eating and I never share when I'm eating.

"No get your own!" I snapped, slurping up the noodles. Naruto whined.

"I can't because your clone tied me to the chair!" Oh yeah forgot about that.

"Ano your lost then." I continued eating and Naruto wailed trying to get free.

"Oh clone I'm all out." I said licking my lips, my clone came back with more ramen grinning.

"Here ya go!" she chirped taking my empty bowl handing me another one.

"Domo, how much ramen is left?"

"Lots." My clone grinned walking back to the kitchen, Naruto watched her go.

"Hey Deanna if there's more why can't I get some why are you eating it all?" you know now that Naruto mention it, I wonder why I'm eating all the ramen.

"Oi Clone."

"Yeah?" she poked her in the livingroom.

"Why am I eating all ramen, not that I'm complaining." I added slurping up more noodles.

"This is you dare."

"Really I like this dare." I grinned, my clone grinned back.

"I'm sure you do."

4321

The clone went back into the kitchen and smirked. 'Foolish girl. This is only part of your dare.' Cue the scary music and the clone starts laughing crazily.

"Oi clone what's so funny?"

"Nothing," the clone called back, "nothing at all."

* * *

Everyone sat in the corner hugging each other in fright. The clone stood over Deanna's sleeping form a grin on her face. 

"Whu-what did you do?" Naruto asked, still tied to the chair. The clone grinned.

"Just added a bit of sleeping potion to the last bit of ramen she ate."

The clone turned to everyone in the corner and smirked.

"You Kabuto." Kabuto swallowed standing up.

"What."

"You have to get her on a rollercoaster in Six Flags Over Georgia."

"Oh no don't do that," Naruto said, looking panicked, "she doesn't like rollercoasters."

"Excellent." The clone chirped, she looked at Kabuto, "Well what are you wait for take her and get lost." Kabuto sighed picking Deanna up and walked out.

"And remember Kabuto this is your dare, no matter what she does or says you get her on that rollercoaster." The clone yelled out the door before closing it, and turned to everyone else.

"Sasori your turn." The redhead sigh standing up.

"Alright what do I have to do?"

"You're about to meet an old friend of mine."

"An old friend?"

"Yeah her name is Dora, but she's mostly known as Dora the Explorer."

"Dora the Explorer?" The clone clapped her hands and TV appeared before turning onto Dora playing the opening song.

"Your dare is to sit there and watch. When ever she asks a question you have to answer it." Sasori eyed the TV before sitting in a chair to watch.

"Hola I'm Dora! I'm looking for my friend Boots the monkey help me find him." Dora walked a little to the right and Boots appeared in a tree behind her. "Do you see him?"

"Yes." Sasori said slowly beginning to feel stupid.

"Where?" Dora asked

"In the tree."

"The tree?"

"Yes the tree." Sasori said feeling annoyance creeping up on him. Dora turned slowly, and Boots disappeared. Sasori felt his eye twitch.

"Now where is he?" Boots appeared in another tree next to the one his was in.

"The other tree."

"The other tree?"

"Yes the other tree." Again Dora turned slowly, Boots disappeared, Sasori growled. Dora turned back smiling.

"That silly monkey." 'Silly monkey my ass.' Sasori thought glaring at Boots, who was slowly creeping up on Dora.

"Now where is he?" she asked.

"Behind you."

"Behind me?"

"Yes behind you." Sasori growled, Dora turned, and Boots jumped into a bush.

"Are you kidding me!" Sasori yelled out right glaring at the TV. Everyone, who had been fighting the urge, burst out laughing.

"Don't get annoyed Sasori you'll get use to it." The clone said. "Anyway Sasuke c'mere." Sasuke looked up in horror before standing and walking to the clone's side. She handed him a slim bottle. He stared at it.

"Make a toast and drink." She chirped. Sasuke scrunched his face up.

"Is this sake?"

"No it isn't." Sasuke stared at the bottle, the clone's eye twitched.

"Drink it!" She snapped, grabbing his wrist and chin, she forced his mouth open and thrust the bottle inside. Sasuke choked and swallowed. When the bottle was empty the clone pulled it out.

"Hey how do you feel?" She asked, Sasuke blinked.

"Funny."

"I know what will fix that." She produced a bottle out of the nowhere, "Here ya go drink it up."

* * *

Sasuke hiccupped again lying on the couch, face flushed a soft shade of red. The clone hovered over him staring hard. In the background everyone was back in the corner watching her warily. Sasori was screaming at Dora on the TV for letting Swiper the Fox steal from her and now he had to help find it, but everytime he pointed out where it was the blue arrow that was on the screen clicked on something else. 

"THERE RIGHT DAMN THERE ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING!" he was screaming are now, the arrow clicked on the thing they were looking for.

"Yay you found it!" the item flew back to Dora.

"You found it you found it!" Boots was jumping up and down cheering.

"Thanks I couldn't do it without your help." Dora said smiling.

"DON'T YOU SMILING AT ME DAMNIT!" Sasori yelled. The cloned looked at him before turning back to Sasuke.

"Oi Sasuke are you awake?"

"Yeah." Sasuke muttered after a small hiccup.

"I got another dare for you."

"Um ok." Sasuke sat up swaying lightly. The clone leaned up and whispered in his ear. Sasuke nodded his head tipped to the side. The clone grinned.

"Oh Ino." Ino looked scared walking away from Shikamaru and Choji to stand at the clone's side. The clone moved over to the side.

"Okay Sasuke now." Sasuke looked at Ino blinking, grinned in a lazy sort of way, and glomped her to the floor his lips pressed against hers firmly. Ino let out a muffle squeak hitting the back of her head on the floor.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura shrieked jumping up, the clone tackled her to the ground.

"Sit girl," she snapped, "this is Sasuke's dare. He has to do this."

"But why does it have to be Ino." Sakura wailed.

"Because you're with him always, Ino needs sometime with him."

There was two loud gasps as Sasuke and Ino pulled back, and Sasuke promptly fell over passed out.

"Well that over and done with. Yoshi everyone to my room." The clone stood up and walked out the livingroom, everyone glanced at each other before following.

* * *

"Alright take a deep breath and push." A gasp followed by a scream, lots of banging and knocking. 

"OPEN THE DOOR! LET US OUT I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

"Gomen guys." The clone said, "You hafta watch the whole show."

"BUT I DON'T WANNA KNOW THE BABY IS BORN LIKE THAT!"

"Too bad now sit and watch the show."

"WE HATE YOU!!!!"

"Hey I hate ya'll too."

Tsuzuku

Well that all there is I'll try to get more up soon but school is killer, and I hate it a lot. Again sorry for the late update I'll try try hard not to make the next one this late, but anyway review and try to get the next one up soon so later.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I've kept you all waiting long enough here's the chapter. Once again thank to XxPoisoned DreamsxX for your dares. Still love ya!

Disclaimer: Ok after much talking and convincing I just managed to get Naruto and Inuyasha for five minutes. Not much I'll savory moment.

Chapter 5 Everyone still have to pay, new people come to play (A/n yay I rhymed)

Talking ""

Thinking ''

1234 in my pov

4321 out in pov

4321

The clone stood leaning against the door to Deanna's room looking at her nails, or what's left of them, when there was a lot of knocking coming from the front door. She went to answer it, ignoring the screams coming from within the room. As she neared it she heard talking on the other side.

"Nii-san don't do that!"

"How else is she gonna hear us? You know she's always blasting music in her ears."

"Yes but- "

The clone threw the door open reveling Edward and Alphonse.

"Yo." They stopped fussing and looked at her.

"Yo Deanna how's it going?" Ed asked walking in, Al behind him.

"Great," the clone chirped, "Just great."

"Ok," Ed looked around blinking, hearing the screams. "What's up with the yelling?"

"The sissies in my room." The clone said shaking her head, "I'll go let them out."

* * *

Everyone sat in the corner watching the clone as she paced across the room thinking to herself, then Naruto's cell phone rang. He pulled it out his pocket and opened it.

"Moshi-moshi."

"**Naruto! Put my clone on NOW!" **Naruto jumped and fumbled with the phone before throwing it to the clone.

"Yo." The clone chirped grinning.

"**Teme! When I get back I'm gonna dispel you so hard."**

"I'm guessing you didn't enjoy your ride on the rollercoaster, hm?"

"**You listen to me, I give the dares, and the readers gives the dares too, but I don't, I repeat, I don't give dares to myself! I revive dares from the readers, I DON'T GIVE MYSELF DARES!"**

"So you didn't like the ride?"

"**ARGH! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET HOME!" "Hey do you think you can get off my back?" "DAMERU KUBUTO!"**

"Oh yeah I forgot about you."

"**Is Orochimaru still there? If he is tell him I value the time he spent training me. I don't think I'm gonna make it." "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!" "PLEASE PUT THE PIPE DOWN!" "SHUT UP THEN!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **

The clone held the phone away from her ear as the sounds of someone being hit hard carried over it along with Kabuto's screams of pain. Everyone blinked staring at it.

"**The hell? YOU'RE A MEDICNINJA SUCK IT UP!" "WELL IT'S HARD TO HEAL YOURSELF WHEN YOU KEEP BEING HIT AFTER YOU JUST DID, AND NOT TO MENTION I'M RUNNING OUT OF CHAKRA!" **

"Well you two work out whatever it is you're fighting about." The clone closed the phone and tossed it back to Naruto, who caught it.

"Ok everyone we're gonna play a game of musical chairs." She clapped her hands and chairs appeared. Everyone relaxed moving to sit in the chairs. 'This is safe game to play.' They thought sitting down.

SNAP! SNAP!

"THE HELL?!" Everyone ran into the corner again, leaving Neji to teh of the clone, who was laughing in a crazy way.

"You all fell for that!" she cackled, "man you better be glad all the chairs wasn't like Neji's." Neji struggled to get free, but with his hands and ankles strapped down it was hard.

"Give it up, Neji, you aren't getting out a chair until I'm done with you."

"Wha-what are you gonna do to me." Neji asked frighten. The clone walked towards him smirking.

"Oh nothing much just an appearance change." She waved a hand in the air and a pair of scissors appeared. Neji's eyes widen and he shook his head.

"No, oh no." The clone nodded grinning.

"Yes, oh yes."

"No please don't," Neji whimpered, "don't cut my hair."

"Sorry Neji it has to be done." The clone stepped behind him, pulled the tie off, and grabbed some locks of his hair. Neji closed his eyes.

KNOCK KNOCK

The clone stopped blinking and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" (A/n as said before ask before you open so says Deanna-sama)

"You know who." The clone blinked opening the door. What was You Know Who doing here? She stared out and a kunai went through her head.

POOF

Deanna walked into the room, clothes ruffed, hair sticking up everywhere, and in her hand was a pipe.

1234

Ok so I didn't kill her like I planned it but she was gone by kunai through her head and that was good enough for me. I picked the kunai off the floor and gave it back to Kabuto.

"Thanks." I said, he nodded placing it back in his kunai pouch and walked to Orochimaru's side sitting down. Are you kidding me! Is he still in shock? All I did was hit him with a pipe a good few times. I mean Naruto could handle that. I looked around; everyone was in the corner staring at me funny.

"What?" I asked, "you look like you went through hell and back."

"We did." They said. All I could do is blink, before shrugging.

"Ano what it was you can forget about it. I'm back and everything will be alright." Everyone looked relived. "So what was my clone doing before I made go poof?" Neji's eyes widen and he started struggling in the chair he was strapped in. I stared at him.

"Why is Neji strapped to the chair?" I asked.

"He has to get his hair cut." Naruto said, "by you." I blinked before grinning.

"Cool." I grabbed the scissors and walked behind him and grabbed some hair. Neji wailed. Wow I didn't know he could make that noise.

"Ok what's wrong?" I asked leaning over his shoulder so I could see his face. Neji gave me the puppy eyes. My mouth dropped. Oh my effing kami-sama, I swear my heart stopped.

"S-stop that." I snapped looking away. I didn't know he had the puppy eyes down sooooo hard. I was better than Naruto's, if that's possible. I mean with his eyes being blue and how he sticks his lip out sooooooo cutely. Ok thoughts running to the dark side of my mind. Naruto lips sticking out begging to be . . . gah bad thoughts. I took some of Neji's hair and cut it. Neji cried out in shock as a big chuck of his hair fell over his shoulder.

"Noooooooo! My hair!"

"Suck it up pretty boy." I said, Neji whimpered.

* * *

"Gone! It's all gone! I can't even see it anymore!"

"Stop whining I cut it as short as Hinata's hair is." I snapped at Neji. The now shorthaired boy sunk into the couch between Tenten and Lee with a groan.

"Ten years growing my hair out, gone in 30 minutes flat." He muttered. I shook my head and sighed.

"Whatever. Hinata do me a quick favor, can you go into the pantry and bring me that big bowl of candy. It's sitting on the second shelf."

"Ok." She walked off, and I counted down in my head. 5 4 3 2 1.

SNAP! CRACKLE! POP! Heh heh just kidding, couldn't resist. (A/n (grins)) What happen was-

Hinata screamed as many odd sounds came from the kitchen, I walked into the kitchen and found her hanging upside down swaying.

"TEME!" she shrieked, "I GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" I pat her cheek and grinned.

"Hinata, sweetie, did you honesty think you would get away without doing your dare?" Hinata glared furiously snarling. I giggled tugging at the net rope pulling it down along with her and dragged her into the livingroom. Everyone stared at me as I dropped the rope and picked up the plate with little fried items on it. I sat by Hinata and grabbed her chin.

"Open wide." I chirped, Hinata pulled back and shook her head.

"NO I DON'T WANT IT!"

"I don't care." I grabbed her chin again, and she said, with a voice full of fury,

"_I hate you."_

"You know, I never thought I'd be saying this to you, but I hate you too." I grabbed some of the stuff and stuffed it in her mouth.

* * *

Hinata laid on the floor twitching, crumbs all around her mouth. I was sitting next to her licking my lips to get the chocolate off; I was eating a chocolate dipped ice-cream cone yum. I looked at her.

"Hinata are you ok?" she twitched again and muttered something. I leaned down over her.

"What was that?"

"Taste." I blinked.

"Taste? What about- "

"THE TASTE!" she screamed and I jumped back as she started rolling all over the floor screaming, "THE TASTE WON'T GO AWAY! I'M DOOMED TO TASTE THIS DISSUGTING SHRIMP FOREVER!" Wow who knew that feeding Hinata some shrimp would make her act like this?

"I NEED SOMETHING TO GET RID OF THE TASTE!"

"Ano you heard her Naruto."

"Nani?" The blond took his eyes off the writhing Hinata to stare at me.

"Don't you remember your dare from earlier?" Naruto scrunched his face up thinking, and then his eye twitched. Ah he remembered.

"Um," he looked from me back to Hinata, "Hinata-sama, HINATA-SAMA!" Hinata stopped out of breath, and stared at Naruto turning red.

"Y-yes Naruto."

"Do you want something to drink? Anything at all?" Hinata blinked for a few seconds.

"Yes, actually, yes I do."

"Ok what."

"I want orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, grapefruit juice, white grape juice, lemonade, pink lemonade. I want some flavored water, cheery, grape, orange, strawberry, and lime. I want soda, Dr.Pepper, Coke, Sprite, Peach, Orange, Grape, Strawberry, Ginger Ale." Hinata continued listing while Naruto gaped, everyone was laughing. Hinata finished and looked at Naruto.

"N-naruto are you ok." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll go get your drinks." He left.

"Ok next." I said grabbing my list, and grinned "oh yeah Sasuke and Itachi. I got your next dare right here." I snapped my fingers and headphones appeared on their heads.

"What the, what's this for?" Sasuke said tugging at the headset.

"I don't trust you, Sasuke. I don't trust you at all. I trust Itachi, but I don't trust him with my laptop." I hugged it to my chest; I still had it slung over my body. "So I've decided to do this dare like this. In 1 minute I'll push a button and a story I read called 'The Never Played Symphonies' it's a favorite story of mines, will start playing in your ears, and the good thing about it is it stars you two!" Sasuke and Itachi actually shared a look together.

"I don't like the sound of this." Sasuke muttered pulling at the headphone again, Itachi nodded in agreement. I flapped a hand around forcing myself not to smile. 'Oh man they are soooooooooo going to be scarred for life after this.' I thought pulling my button out, "Ok see you two l-aa-terr." I chirped pushing the button. Sasuke and Itachi only had time to look at me before poofing away by me. I grinned imagining how Sasuke will react hearing what's happening in the story, Itachi I'm not so sure, but he wouldn't be happy. Anyway, I looked at my list again and grinned again.

"Ino." Ino looked up and gulped.

"Y-yes." She answered

"Remember that question I asked you about the fantasies you have. Why exactly do you have fantasies about him?" Ino flushed red.

"D-do hafta say so?" She whimpered.

"Ano you don't hafta," Ino looked relied "but of course you're gonna hafta make up of not answering. I think a kiss would do the trick." A look of utmost horror appeared.

"Oh my god! Are you kidding me?!"

"Yes I am, if you don't tell us why." Ino whimpered again. "10 seconds."

"Nani you're timing me!"

"5432- "

"Ok ok I'll talk I'll talk!" she shrieked flailing her arms around. She let them fall to her side and clasped her hands in her lap. "Ok you see it was raining one day and I was bring the Hokage something to eat. So then I was coming up to the tower and he walked out, and it stopped raining, the clouds parted, the sun shone right on him, and it completely illuminated him. He looked like an angel that just came from heaven." Ooh I can picture it now. Oh my god. I swear I can see it right in my head!

"Wow I wish I couldn't seen that." I muttered, "wow nice mental picture Ino!" Ino turned vivid red. I giggled looking at my list.

"Ed." He looked at me.

"Wha- wait I hafta do a dare now! I just got here!" he yelled flailing his arms around. I shrugged.

"Cry me a river." I said, licking my ice-cream, "this is really a truth question so you don't hafta worry about doing a dare, for now that is." Ed muttered under his breath.

"Ok so what's the question?"

"Why do you hate milk so much?" Ed's eye twitch at milk, everyone stared.

"Why I hate milk? Well for starters it has no taste at all, no flavor that I could get addicted to. Second reason: it comes from a cow's udder, do you know where that thing has been dragged?"

"But Ed," Al spoke up, "they kill any germs and bacteria that could make you sick in the milk."

"I DON'T CARE!" Ed exploded "I still hate it! I get sick just thinking about it! You'll never catch me with that stuff in my hand."

"Alright Ed tone it down." I said, Ed crossed his arms and muttered under his breath. I shook my head and looked at the list. 'This should be interesting.' I thought.

"Say Gaara." The silent redhead looked up at me.

"What."

"Are you thirty?"

"No."

"Ok." I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out the fridge and went back to the livingroom stopping infront of Gaara. He glared at me.

"I said no."

"But you hafta drink it." I said trying my best to ignore the sand creeping out his gourd. He narrowed his eyes.

"If you –" I grabbed the back of his head, popped the top off the bottle and stuffed it in his mouth. Temari and Kankuro both screamed and ran when Gaara's sand came flying at me. I gulped.

"Sesshomaru!" Out the corner of my eye I saw Sesshomaru move in a split second to my side, his sword, Tokijin, was in his hand as he thrust it up of my head. My neck felt funny as a blast of demonic aura was shot over my head blasting Gaara's sand back. An odd noise coming from the bottle Gaara's was sucking from told me he was done so I pulled it out. Gaara coughed for a few seconds before glaring at me.

"**You are so dead."** I jumped behind Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry Gaara, I can make it up to you." Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"You have it." I nodded. "Go it. Now." I ran to the pantry and threw the door open. Stood on the tips of my toes and grabbed a box that looked like a pizza box, before running back to the livingroom holding it out to Gaara. He opened it and stared inside. His nose twitched lightly and he looked at me.

"Peanut Butter?" I nodded. "Sugar free?" I nodded. "No extra fats, made with low fat ingredients."

"I stood there with them to make sure they did it right." Gaara broke apiece off and nibbled on it before nodding.

"It's satisfactory." I sighed with relief and place the box in his lap. Gaara broke a giant chuck off and stuffed it in his mouth munching happily. I backed away slowly.

"What just happen?" Inuyasha asked. I shook my head.

"I made him, ano forced him, to drink chocolate milk, and he doesn't like it because it's sweet. So I had to give him that huge cookie to keep him from killing me. He likes peanut butter cookies, so I had that made into that giant cookie so it would keep him satisfied."

"I didn't know you liked peanut butter cookies. Why did you tell us?" Temari muttered sitting down by him. Gaara shrugged mouth too full to answer.

Tsuzuku

And that's a rap minna-san review and I might get the next chapter up soon, c'mon people show me the love I neeeeeeeeeed it badly school is killing me. Ideas and people you want to see let me know and I'll add them, until then later!


End file.
